Twelfth Doctor Adventures/The Deadly Virus
This is the sixth episode of Twelfth Doctor Adventures season 1. Plot David Johnsen is standing in the main control room of Satellite 4. A woman called Alicia enters the room. "Another one, sir." She says. "What?!" David shouts. "If this goes on, everyone on the is satallite will die. Bring him the doctor." "That's it, sir." Alicia says. "The doctor is the person who has just been killed." The Doctor is sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, working on a K9 unit. "What's that?" Helen asks. "Its a K9 unit." The Doctor explaines. "I had a few when I was younger. I was in my fourth body. I found this one in the TARDIS. I'll ask him wich mark he is when he's working." Some later the unit wakes up. "Hello master!" It says. "Wich mark are you?" The Doctor asks. "I am mark X." K9 says. "A later model made by professor Marius." "Okay." says the Doctor. "How comes he knows you?" Helen asks. "I put in copies from the memory sticks from older K9's" The Doctor says. "So, where should we go." He presses a button on the console. "Lets go on a mystery tour." He says. The TARDIS lands onboard Satellite 4. The Doctor, Helen and K9 walk into the control room. "Who are you?" David asks. "I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says. "This is Helen, and that is K9. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I travel through time and space in this machine, its called the TARDIS. That stands for: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Pleased to meat you." He shakes David's hand. "And you are..." He adds. "David Johnsen." David says. "I'm in charge of this thing. Its Satellite 4." "Are you Human?" The Doctor asks. "Yes" David replies. "Wich century is this?" The Doctor asks. "The 64th one." David answeres. "Are you a Doctor?" "Sort of." The Doctor says. Suddenly Alicia collapses to the ground. "What's the matter with her?" Helen asks. "K9, scan her." The Doctor orders. "Affimative." K9 replies. After he scanned her, he says: "She is infected with a Rutan Virus." "Oh no, not a Rutan Virus." The Doctor says. "What is a Rutan Virus?" David asks. "Its a virus created by the aliens known as the Rutans. They used it in their war against another race, the Sontarans. It gets into your food, drinks, computer and engine systems, and even your body. It kill you when its in your body at around 5 till 10 minutes. I'm sorry, but she's dead." "I'll shut down the computer immediatly." David says. "No!" The Doctor shouts. "Do not touch that computer!" "But what if the virus spreds using the computer?" Helen says. "I have my own way to shut it down." The Doctor says. "K9, destroy it." K9 shoots a laser at the computer and it explodes. "You could have said it first." Helen says. "Yes I could!" The Doctor shouts. "What's the matter with you?" David asks. "I'm sorry." The Doctor says. "But the last time I faced one of those virus' I failed to stop it. A whole country died." The Doctor looks very sad. "But this time," He goes on. "That will not happen. I will not rest before I have defeated that virus! Helen, you will come with me. K9, stay here with david." "Affirmative." K9 replies. The Doctor and Helen run into a long hallway. They then enter a big room with all sort of comuters. They don't notice that the crack is on one of them. The Doctor scan the room with his sonnic. "There is a virus on this computer, a Rutan Virus." He says, pointing at one. Suddenly, a Human comes through the door at the other end of the room. It is a woman. "Hello." The woman says. She puts out her hand. Helen wants to shake it when the Doctor pulls her back. "It might be a robot created by the virus." He tells her. "Don't be silly." Helen says. "Virus' can't creat talking robots." "But this virus is highly intellegent. It is smarter than any Human." The Human walks towards them. The Doctor pulls out his sonic. He points it at the robot. "She is robot." He shouts. "RUN!!!" David and K9 are in the computer room. Suddenly, they hear someone screaming. David opens a door, and there is a dead man on the ground. Next to him, is a woman. She is still alive. The woman touches the man. "NO!!!" David shoutes, but it is to late. The woman stands up, but falls down again. Then, the Doctor and Helen arrive. "There's a robot!" Helen says. "And another one dead!" David announces. "There is only one way..." the Doctor says, when the robot enters the room. "You will be destroyed." the Robot says. Then, K9 attacks. He shoots lasers. The robot collapses to the ground. "Let's get all living Humans out of here." the Doctor says, "K9, scann all the living Humans in this satallite. "There are only 2 remaining." K9 says. "Let's find them." Helen says. "But we're the 2 last ones." David says, "Wait? Then what is the Doctor?" "I'm a Time Lord." the Doctor replies. "Let's go!" Helen says. "But we need to blow up this thing, before the virus reaches something else." David says. "Let's do this." the Doctor says. He gets out his sonic, and buzzes it. "Into the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouts. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor starts talking to David. "David, what do you say if you come to travel with us." he asks. "Is it always this dangerous?" David asks. "Well... Yes." the Doctor replies. "Let's go!" David laughs, and the TARDIS sets off to it's next destination. Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor